1. Field of the Invention
The present application is directed to systems and methods for joint replacement, in particular to systems and methods for knee joint replacement which utilize a surgical orientation device or devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Joint replacement procedures, including knee joint replacement procedures, are commonly used to replace a patient's joint with a prosthetic joint component or components. Such procedures often use a system or systems of surgical tools and devices, including but not limited to cutting guides (e.g. cutting blocks) and surgical guides, to make surgical cuts along a portion or portions of the patient's bone.
Current systems and methods often use expensive, complex, bulky, and/or massive computer navigation systems which require a computer or computers, as well as three dimensional imaging, to track a spatial location and/or movement of a surgical instrument or landmark in the human body. These systems are used generally to assist a user to determine where in space a tool or landmark is located, and often require extensive training, cost, and room.
Where such complex and costly system are not used, simple methods are used, such “eyeballing” the alignment of rods with anatomical features, such as leg bones. These simple methods are not sufficiently accurate to reliably align and place implant components and the bones to which such components are attached.